


Creeping Void Night

by chapscher



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Bloodstone Circle, Blow Jobs, Cecil Has A Third Eye, M/M, Pre-Carlos, Rimming, Ritualistic Chanting, The Void, sometimes, you would even say it glows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chapscher/pseuds/chapscher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Creeping Void enters Night Vale and Earl makes sure Cecil gets home safely. Stranded in Cecil's apartment, they decide to wait out the void that descends upon the city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creeping Void Night

“Listeners. Citizens of Night Vale, I ask you to pray in your bloodstone circles that the void remain above us tonight. That we, unlike those who came before us, will walk away from Creeping Void Night unharmed or at least with the loss of only minor limbs. I believe in us, Night Vale, and I believe that our chanting could vanquish any formless and malicious entity.

“Stay safe, Night Vale. And stay tuned next for the top dirges of 2013’s Creeping Void Night, featuring Joshua Tekkes’ ‘The Tendrils Only Choke My Loved Ones.’

“Good night, Night Vale. Good night.”

Cecil glanced up from his desk and microphone to the large window looking out of the studio. The interns had left early, as they usually did on Creeping Void Night. Even Station Management was unusually still behind their frosted glass windows. But he was not alone in the station.

“Earl,” Cecil chimed as he walked out into the hallway with his empty coffee cup. “What brings you over here? Official scout matters?”

“No,” Earl said, adjusting his neckerchief and glancing away. “I would like to drive you home.”

Cecil smiled lightly and dropped the cup into the waste bin. “I usually take the bus.”

“I know, but it’s Creeping Void Night and it would be safer if…” Earl trailed off and wiped his palms against his shorts as Cecil turned to lock the studio door. “Well, I was nearby and I thought that I should at least offer.”

“Oh…thanks.”

It had been months since Cecil and Earl had last spoken. Between the radio and Earl’s scout duties, the two rarely had the opportunity to meet up anymore. As children, they were near inseparable. When they got older, they regularly found excuses to go see each other. But things had changed, and Cecil knew it was difficult for Earl, who had always been more sentimental.

“How are the scouts?” Cecil asked as he held the door open for Earl. It was a warm night, the dry desert air ruffled Earl’s neckerchief as the two men stepped out into the parking lot.

“They’re doing well,” Earl said with a nod. “Fewer injuries this year. But I think that’s because we decided that there shouldn’t be any more zoo field trips. It’s just too dangerous for the younger scouts. And you remember last May when Bobby got pregnant by getting to close to the drifting koala’s fertility zone.”

“How is his little Matilda?”

“Oh, she’s precious. Bobby brings her to every meeting, but we don’t mind. Some of the older scouts work on their Poisonous Arachnid Summoning badge while the younger ones get to practice their Desert Babysitting badge. It works out quite well.”

“Earl?”

“Hmm?”

“Oh gods, Earl, look.”

In the West, the sun was setting in a low and golden light that streaked in thick hues of pink through lines of stratus clouds. But towards the east, the darkness had already come. The flat and featureless desert that stretched out to the horizon was slowly covered by a looming cloud-like from that was as dark as the void. From the cloud, long cephalopod-like tendrils reached down to the sands. They dug into the ground and swallowed dust caught on the wind into the empty void.

Without hesitation, Earl opened the car doors, turned the ignition, and peeled out of the radio station parking lot with Cecil. He gunned the engine and tore down the road towards Cecil’s downtown apartment. Outside every building was a bloodstone circle and spire, glowing like small, red neon signs as the workers and families prayed from the inside. And as Earl kept his eyes front and swerved out of the way of the last few drivers still on the roads, Cecil looked up to the sky. It was dark and obscured any tendrils that could come from the creeping void. It wasn’t until he turned and watched them swallow the light from the radio tower that he knew it was approaching the city.

“Cecil?” Earl started. “Are you looking at the void? How close is it?”

“It hit the radio station.”

“So it’s moving faster than I thought.” Earl slammed on the break and drifted around a corner. “Cece, I’m going to level with you. I don’t think that I’ll be able to make it to my apartment in time after I drop you off. I hope it isn’t too much to ask if I could crash at your place for the night.”

“That’s fine.”

“Thanks.” Earl swerved off the road and onto a lawn of pebbles and dead desert grass before his car came to a rough stop. “Because we’re here.”

 

Cecil watched quietly from the kitchen as Earl stood at the bloodstone circle in the living room, his pale hands clutching at the softly glowing bloodstone set into the pin holding his neckerchief. The only sound aside from Earl softly chanting was the wind screaming across the side of the building. Silently, Cecil poured them each a glass of wine and walked barefoot into the living room.

“The scouts are lucky to have you,” Cecil said once Earl finally opened his eyes. “They’ll certainly be safe tonight with you praying like that.”

The bloodstone at Earl’s throat dimmed while he sat down and was handed a glass of wine. “I’ll go right to sleep if I drink this. I’ve been up since sunrise.”

“That’s okay,” Cecil said. “I apologize in advance for the state of my room. I wasn’t expecting company.”

“Oh no, I couldn’t ask that. I’ll just sleep on the couch.”

“Earl, if I know you, you’ve been sleeping on the ground for the past two weeks while you trained for extended camping rituals.”

“It wasn’t two _whole_ weeks.”

Cecil finished his wine. “You’re sleeping in my bed tonight. A real bed. A real, live bed. With a mattress and sheets and pillows and blankets and everything.”

“You have a live bed?”

“Well, no. I can’t afford that. I mean, the cost to feed it is ridiculous on its own. But it is soft. In fact, get up. You’re going to test it right now.”

Earl set his glass down on the end table while Cecil grabbed him by the arm and tugged him to his feet and over to the bedroom. Shirts and a robe were kicked towards a hamper in the corner as the two stumbled towards the unmade bed. The mattress and the pillows sunk under Earl as he fell back. Cecil switched on the lights and turned to see Earl already completely taken by the softness of the bed.

“Oh. Sorry,” Earl muttered as Cecil began unlacing his boots and tugging them off.

“Don’t apologize, Earl,” he said, brushing the dust and sand off the sheets.

Cecil lightly tugged on Earl’s long socks, which crept over halfway to his knees. His fingers brushed slowly down Earl’s pale, freckled thighs. There was a soft moan deep in Earl’s throat. It was so quiet that it would have been near impossible to hear if you weren’t listening for it. But Cecil was.

The bed dipped on either side of Earl, and before he could open his eyes, Cecil had straddled his hips. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it as Cecil reached down and unfastened his bloodstone pin and neckerchief.

“It’s been two years, Cecil.”

“Your initiation to scoutmaster,” Cecil echoed, setting the pin and the neckerchief onto the nightstand. “Has it been that long?”

“It’s felt longer to me.”

Cecil nodded silently as he unbuttoned Earl’s shirt, revealing the scoutmaster’s bare chest and the scouts’ fleur-de-lis that had branded itself over his heart. He leaned down and lightly kissed Earl’s shoulder, and before he could see if Earl wanted more, he felt the other man’s arms around him. Slender fingers laced into Cecil’s thick white hair as warm lips pressed lightly against his temple.  

A trail of wet kisses lined Earl’s jaw before their lips met. Cecil pinned the other man’s wrists to the mattress as their tongues slid against each other. Each moaned into the other’s mouth as Earl gently bucked against Cecil’s arousal. Cecil ended the kiss roughly as he raised himself up to look down at Earl.

Earl’s face was flushed; his lips swollen and parted just slightly as he panted for air. His black and ruby eyes looked pleadingly up at Cecil. Cecil let go of Earl’s slender wrists, bruises from his fingers faintly visible on pale skin as he was pulled down for another kiss. It was chaste this time as Earl’s rough hands gently cupped Cecil’s cheek and caressed the back of his neck.

Cecil sat up, looking down at the breathless man between his legs. A soft gasp seemed to echo in the silent room as Cecil moved down to rest on Earl’s thighs while he fumbled with the gray belt that was fastened tightly around Earl’s waist. The belt was pulled out of its loops and fell with a dull thump against the bedroom carpet.

“Steady,” Cecil murmured with his hand on Earl’s abs while he waited for his breaths to even out. “It has been a while, hasn’t it?” 

Earl nodded, biting his lip and whimpering as Cecil undid his fly and tugged down on the waistband of his scout-issued shorts.

“What’s this?” Cecil hummed, rubbing his thumb against the elastic band of a purple jockstrap. “I don’t remember this being part of the regulation uniform.”

“It- it’s not. I just…”

“Shh. I like it.”

The elastic band of the jockstrap was pulled down over a soft path of brilliant red fur before revealing Earl’s stiff and twitching cock. Cecil lay down between Earl’s legs and lightly kissed along his length.  The familiar musk and salty taste clung to Cecil’s lips as he slowly licked his way up to the tip and took it into his mouth. Earl’s fingers were in his hair again and his name was whispered through clenched teeth.

Earl lifted a knee to slide his shorts and jockstrap partway off his body. While he freed one leg from the clothes, Cecil moved aside, but kept his mouth on Earl’s cock. Cecil groaned deep in his throat before leaning in and trying to swallow as much of Earl as he could. The scoutmaster cried out and arched his back as his grip on Cecil’s hair tightened. He shivered as the other man’s cheeks hollowed out around him and a warm, wet, talented tongue combined with steady suction.

“Fuck, Cecil,” Earl growled. His hips rolled lightly as Cecil pumped the base of his prick and fondled his balls. “I need you. I need you in me. Cecil…Cecil.” A finger lightly prodded at Earl’s entrance. “Cecil!”

With the strangled cry came a quick flash of red light before every bulb in the apartment exploded simultaneously. Cecil took his mouth off Earl’s leaking cock and looked up; the only light in the room was the dimming and fizzling light of Earl’s bloodstone.

“Fuck,” Earl breathed, rubbing his face. “That… that was me, wasn’t it? Cecil, I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize it still had any charge on it. I… I’ll replace all your lights, let-”

“Shh.” Cecil slid off the bed and stood in the near-blackness. “I’ll be right back. Just make yourself comfortable.”

 

Cecil walked back into the bedroom with a candle in his hands. Earl had slipped the rest of the way out of his shirt and his trousers lay in a heap on the floor with the jockstrap. The candle was placed on the nightstand while Cecil quickly stripped out of his clothes and climbed onto the bed with Earl. The two held each other and kissed slowly, growing more passionate as Cecil rubbed his stiffening cock against the other man’s hip. Cecil closed his eyes, lost in the sensation of the softness of the bed and Earl’s warm and bare body pressed against him. He reached into the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube before turning Earl over to his side.

“Earl,” Cecil mumbled, setting the bottle between them. “Earl, I can go as slowly as you need me to.”

The scoutmaster smiled warmly and leaned in close, kissing Cecil’s cheek. “Your third eye is glowing.”

Cecil blushed, suddenly realizing that Earl’s face was bathed in a bright white light coming from the eye set in the middle of his forehead. He reached to cover it, but Earl quickly took his wrist and lightly kissed the back of his hand.

“Well,” Cecil smiled back as his arms slipped back around Earl, “I guess it wants to keep you safe for Creeping Void Night.”

His hand slid down Earl’s slender frame and roughly groped his ass. Earl moaned softly and buried his face in Cecil’s shoulder with a tremble. Cecil cooed to him and Earl lifted his leg to give Cecil better access. His hands explored the scoutmaster until he slowly pressed a digit into Earl’s tight entrance.

“Oh, Cecil,” he begged, hand on the other man’s chest as he arched his back. His name was whispered back to him as Cecil pulled his finger out only to roughly press back in. Breaths hung heavily between them, each trying to pull the other closer.

Cecil gasped roughly, Earl’s hand between them and gently guiding their cocks as they rubbed against each other. He slid another finger into Earl and worked him open with the scoutmaster moaning and grinding against him. Their tongues slid against each other and Earl pumped them steadily, pulling a bead of precum out of Cecil.

Earl was given one last grope as Cecil removed his fingers and pulled away from Earl’s hand. There was a soft moan as Cecil turned Earl down onto the mattress and slipped down between his legs. Grasping at pale and freckle-dusted thighs, the Voice of Night Vale leaned down and ran his tongue over Earl’s ass.

“Cecil,” he begged, muffled as his strong arms wrapped around a pillow to bury his face in. His hips swayed wantonly as Cecil’s mouth moved closer to his entrance. A soft cry echoed through the small apartment as the tip of Cecil’s tongue pressed into him.

Hands raised Earl’s waist as his legs were coaxed further apart. Cecil fondled the other man as he pressed in deeper, his low hums sending vibrations up Earl’s spine. Lips and eager breaths explored how sensitive Earl still was, feeling him shiver and buck lightly against him. Neither man noticed the candle dim and extinguish to a small ember at the end of a thin, wandering trail of smoke.

The third eye still glowing and shimmering its light, Cecil reached up and took the bottle of lube from Earl’s side. He slicked his fingers and pressed two of them back into Earl, who tensed and whimpered into the pillow. Cecil kissed up along the small of Earl’s back, tasting warm sweat against his lips.

“Fuck, Cecil,” he moaned, Cecil’s fingers gently stretching him open again. “More. Deeper.”

“Uh-huh?” Cecil said into his back, pressing a third finger into Earl. “I remember this. You weren’t happy until I practically had my whole fist in there.”

“I want you.”

“I know you do,” Cecil murmured, sitting up and pulling out his fingers.

Cecil slicked up his cock and pressed it against Earl’s entrance, growling softly as the other man gave way to him. Eyes taking in the gentle curve of Earl’s back, he saw the other man tense his shoulders before shivering down his body. He leaned forward, kissing along Earl’s shoulder blades before sliding in deeper.

Every word that incoherently spilled from Earl’s lips was so overwhelming that Cecil almost didn’t hear the low hum that was coming from the door. He glanced over, but couldn’t see anything. It wasn’t just a motionless wall of his bedroom looking out into an empty hallway; there was a complete absence of wall, floor, door, and ceiling. In Cecil’s bedroom was the overwhelming void of space. Looking up, he could see the tendrils of the void freeze in the light of his third eye.

“Cecil?” Earl crooned lifting up from the pillow. “Is something wrong?”

“No,” he said, rolling his hips and making Earl moan again. His eyes darted around the bedroom as it was slowly engulfed by the void. He grabbed Earl’s bloodstone pin off the nightstand. “But there is something I want you to do.” The scout moaned as Cecil dug in deeper and slowly began to thrust. Pin in hand, he gripped Earl’s hair and tugged lightly. “Chant for me, Earl.”

“Oh merciful gods, ye knowing beams, and masters of us all.” Earl shivered and bucked against Cecil again. “Praise, praise be upon you in highest glory. Blessed art thou among all light, all telepathy, all powers over our beings. For we, the weak, the wretched, the simple carbon-based forms with inefficient cardiovascular systems and poorly-planned skeletal structure, are just a blemish over the heart of the Almighty. Oh fuck, Cecil.”

“Don’t stop, Earl,” Cecil growled, pinning him down and thrusting harder.

“B-bless us with your light and glory. And we, although infinitesimally small and repulsively imperfect, will sing praises to your many names, none of which we are worthy enough to taste with our lying tongues, oozing with the ignorance of our limited thoughts. Oh ye gods, ye beams, ye masters of all, look upon us as we decompose, cell by cell, and rot until our small bodies and smaller souls collapse into dust. And let it be by your powers that we die as painful and meaningless deaths as you see fit. Pity us in our deaths, mighty ones. And let these stones echo our praises onto you forever and ever. So let it be. Cecil, I-”

From between the gaps in Cecil’s fingers came a heavenly red light that was so blinding that even Cecil’s third eye closed tightly and ached. Earl cried out in either pain or pleasure and pulsed around the other man.

The light dimmed and Cecil turned to see that the void was gone and the candle had relit itself. His third eye was closed and still aching from the shock. The bloodstone pin was set back on the nightstand with a soft clatter as Cecil lightly kissed long Earl’s neck.

“Are you alright, Earl?”

The scoutmaster nodded, lying still for a moment before looking over his shoulder at Cecil. “Can I be on my back? I want to see your face.”

Cecil kissed his neck one last time before sitting back and watching Earl turn around. His knees were raised and Cecil slid back in. Earl wrapped his legs around Cecil’s waist, pulling him down into a deep kiss. The two grunted softly as each thrust grew harder and faster. Cecil reached between them and pumped Earl slowly.

Cecil’s eyes closed as his thrusts fell into a steady rhythm, occasionally hitting the right angle to make Earl beg. They were both painfully hard and beaded with sweat. No longer muffled by the pillow, Earl’s cries grew louder and louder until Cecil reached down and covered his mouth before the neighbors could start knocking on the wall.

Earl’s eyes fluttered closed and a partially-obscured expression crossed his face of either pain or pleasure. A spasm surged throughout Earl’s body and he came onto Cecil’s hand and his stomach. Breathless, Cecil braced himself above Earl and slammed into him a few more times before coming inside him with a soft growl through clenched teeth.

His mind foggy, Cecil pulled out of Earl’s spent body and lay beside him, staring up at the ceiling as they both caught their breath.

“I’ve missed this,” Earl whispered, not turning his head from the lights cast on the ceiling by the flickering candle. “I’ve missed you.”

“Don’t.” Cecil closed his eyes and felt Earl turn towards him and the weight of an arm as it rested over his stomach. “Don’t do this to me. Don’t do this to yourself. We both know that it can’t work. You need the scouts and I need the radio and Night Vale needs both of us and you know that.”

“But can we have this? Once in a while can we at least have this?”

“We were almost swallowed into non-existence by a formless entity.”

“We’ll all die eventually. Going with you fucking me into a mattress sounds rather pleasant.”

“Don’t.” Cecil turned and kissed his cheek. “Scoutmasters aren’t supposed to be that romantic.”

“Reporters aren’t supposed to be that honest.”

“Well, I have a reputation to keep up.”

“So do I,” Earl smiled, kissing him back. “Let’s call it a draw and go to sleep.”

They rested, Cecil with his third eye opening obscurely at the dim lights on the ceiling and Earl with his arm draped over the man he loved.


End file.
